


¿cual aniversario?

by JunaIzumi



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunaIzumi/pseuds/JunaIzumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Resumen: era su aniversario pero un caso en Alabama les hizo cambiar de planes y terminaron bailando en la oficina del condado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿cual aniversario?

Ambos esperaban con ansias que llegara ese día, ya habían planeado la noche o al menos Hotch había planeado la velada perfecta, irían al cine, después a cenar y terminaría con una noche apasionada en la casa. Pero en la mañana JJ recibió una llamada para ir a Alabama para un caso donde un asesino serial secuestraba mujeres rubias.

Llegaron, se instalaron y Hotch empezó a dar órdenes, JJ y Reid irían a ver la escena del crimen, Morgan y Pretniss irían con los familiares de las víctimas para ver si se acordaban de más detalles mientras que Rossi y Hotch iban en camino para ver al forense.

-¿ya habían planeado algo?-pregunto Rossi

-si bueno al menos yo ya tenía planeado algo, iríamos al cine, hay una película que el tenía ganas de ver, iríamos a cenar a ese restaurante que nos gusta y terminaríamos con una noche de pasión en la casa-explico el azabache.

-aún pueden hacerlo cuando regresemos, es cuestión de tiempo y ganas-comento Rossi sin quitar la vista del camino.

-no creo que sea lo mismo, esperaremos al año siguiente-dijo Hotch

Para la noche, ya habían avanzado un poco, tenían el perfil, aun desconocían el lugar donde las tenía secuestradas, el equipo estaba cansado, irían a cenar algo y después a dormir para seguir mañana temprano.

-iremos a cenar ¿vienes Reid?-pregunto Morgan

-no, gracias yo me quedo-dijo Spencer cansado

-está bien ¿y tu Hotch?-pregunto Emily

-le hare compañía-se masajeo la punta de la nariz y los demás se fueron

-vaya aniversario-se quejó Spencer mientras empezaba a guardar sus cosas.

-aún podemos ir al cine hay uno en el centro-dijo Hotch

-no, tenemos que estar al 100 mañana mejor vamos a dormir-Spencer estaba por irse cuando a Hotch se le ocurrió una idea.

-¿quieres bailar?-pregunto el mayor y Spencer lo miro como si estuviese bromeando

-es broma ¿verdad?-pregunto observando que su rostro estaba serio aunque esa no era ninguna novedad

-no, pongo una canción al azar y bailamos aquí no hay muchos oficiales –saco su iphone, Spencer regreso, Hotch puso una canción, acerco el cuerpo del más joven hacia el suyo y empezaron a bailar

Tú me cambiaste la vida desde que llegaste a mi  
eres el sol que ilumina todo mi existir  
eres un sueño perfecto, todo lo encuentro en ti  
tú me cambiaste la vida por ti es que he vuelto a creer  
ahora solo tus labios encienden mi piel  
hoy ya no hay dudas aquí el miedo se fue de mí y todo gracias a ti

Bailaban despacio sin decir palabra alguna, solo escuchaban los latidos de sus corazones y su respiración, recordando todo desde el inicio de su relación y lo difícil que fue confesar sus sentimientos.

JJ y Emily regresaron a la oficina, les habían comprado algo de cenar, escucharon la música y sin entrar a la oficina se quedaron mirando.

-creo que mejor regresamos-dijo JJ, se sentía feliz por sus amigos

\- si, se merecen un rato a solas-dijo Emily y regresaron al hotel dejando a la pareja sola mientras bailaban sin notar su presencia.

Fin


End file.
